


Awakening

by Translucent_Heartlines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Translucent_Heartlines/pseuds/Translucent_Heartlines
Summary: Snoke’s death awakens something new between Kylo Ren and Rey. A soul bond that has been blocked since childhood has come roaring back to life and will tie them together even more intricately than ever before.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Snoke’s body lay before him, his deformed eyes were glassy and lifeless and his body lay strewn across his throne. Kylo looked at his former master, remembering the years of hopelessness, the years of mockery and torture.

His head felt strangely….empty. For the first time since he was a child, he was alone in his mind. There were no whispers from his master, the voice in the back of his head that told him he would never be good enough, that he was a failure, to _rage_ and _destroy_ , was completely gone.

It felt like a shield inside his brain had fallen, and a sensation of _something_ waking up within him had come creeping through the shattered shields. Something new and instinctual, a heightened sense of everything around him and a feeling of tugging emptiness that he longed to fill. With what, he had no clue.

He looked at the destroyed guards, the aftermath of the scavenger girl’s and his fight.

He remembered after the fight on Crait, when she had slammed the door to the Millenium Falcon down in front of him. The look of disappointment in her eyes. A small part of him had wanted to follow her, to grab her hand and leave everything else behind. To leave this war and, for the first time in his life, be free.

There had also been the faintest smell of salt and of green plants and sunlight, a wildness that was so uniquely _her._ He had never noticed it before, even when he had been so close to her in the interrogation room. It was seared into his brain, and he wanted nothing more to just find her and drown in that smell until it never let him go.

Kylo shook his head. He must have imagined it. But it didn’t stop the strange longing that had overtaken his bones, the desire to see the scavenger girl again and make her look at him without hatred in her eyes. A desire to protect her from the wrongs that had been committed to her. Something that was uniquely strange to him, feelings that he had never really had before. He left the throne room in a storm of conflicting emotions, his footsteps echoing down the hallways of the now deserted and destroyed ship.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Her body was floating in a dark and endless abyss, her body weightless. The darkness was so severe it seemed to burn itself into her eyes, leaving her blind. She could feel her heartbeat roaring, the rapid pulse echoing across the abyss around her. Time had no meaning here, and she could feel the length of eternity before her.

She was alone, crushingly alone. It felt as if there was no other life in the universe, as if all lifeforms had simply vanished and she was the only one left. Terror crawled up her throat, choking her airway. Tears ran down her face and she felt them float away into the abyss.

Her life flashed before her, all the times she had cried herself to sleep on Jakku. The long nights of pain and the loneliness when she had looked up at the nights sky and pleaded for anyone to come and save her. For a person to want her, to look at her with love in their eyes and hold her tight when the monsters came.

Suddenly a bright pulse far across the cosmos, the light piercing the blindness of her eyes. It beckoned to her, tentacles of light gently and carefully trying to touch her, to brush her face. She shied away, despite the warmth of the light and the comfort it could provide.

Years of harsh life had taught her caution. Despite her struggle, the light grew closer. A tentacle reached out and gently tied itself around her wrist, tying her to the light. When she tugged on it, she could feel another heartbeat.

Another person’s soft breath.

And the smell of fire, of snow and pine. The smell of a forest after a fire, when the ash had settled and trees could spring back to life. The scent of something new, of _someone_ new.

She wanted to follow that scent to its’ owner and cover herself in it. It was irresistible, and a siren’s call, tugging at something deep and hidden within her.

The light whispered in a deep, dark tone.

**You’ll never be alone again, Rey.**

Rey woke with a gasp, sweat streaming down her face. Her eyes darted to across her small room. She was alone. Alone was safe. She could handle alone.

She chose to ignore the scent that lingered across the room and the fact that the voice was eerily familiar.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**20 years ago………**

 

Snoke could feel something shifting in the force. A bright spark had flared up in the dark cosmos of the Force Plane, signalling new life of a powerful Force user. 

 

When he gently tried to caress the Spark, it recoiled away from him. So unlike his Apprentice, who had accepted him from the moment he flared to life on the Plane some ten years ago. 

 

Despite the spark’s rejection of him, it seemed drawn to his Apprentice, who hadn’t noticed his Force presence slowly being drawn into the Spark’s. 

 

Ancient whispers came from the Others who lived in the Plane who stared at the twin lights with hope bouncing across their dead eyes. 

 

_ Balance, Soulsharers, Mates. _

 

It gave Snoke pause. Another Force user with this much power who’s very essence seemed to be entwined with Ben Solo was a problem for his plans. 

 

It wouldn’t do for his Apprentice to distracted by this other user. It would undo the very plans he had been brewing since the moment of Ben Solo’s conception. 

 

He could try to draw the new Spark to him, whisper in the newborn's ears dark secrets that would eventually turn it to his side. But it would seem as if this new Force user was more strong-willed than his weak and foolish Apprentice. 

 

He started to build a wall between the two, building it with dark incantations that were unbreakable and whispered of dark magic. A wall that would block off the two and allow his machinations on his Apprentices to continue. 

 

Gathering his strength, he placed the last brick in the wall, leaving his Apprentice finally and completely alone. 

 

The boy slept in a dark room on Coruscant, not noticing that Snoke had sheared off a part of his spirit. 

 

He whispered in the boy’s ear about absent parents and rejection. 

 

Galaxies away, a newborn squalled, her tiny arms reaching out for someone that wasn’t there. 

 

Her parents were to far intoxicated to notice her, their bodies slumped against the walls of the filthy hovel they called home. 

 

In his dark chamber, Snoke smiled. Now that the little  _ problem  _ was sorted, he could finally begin his work. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Present day

 

Rey was tinkering away at an old medical droid she had found in a pile of scrap on the old Rebel base on Hoth. She figured that any surgical help would be necessary if they were to stay here on this frozen planet, even if the droid looked suspiciously like it was designed for treating animals, not humanoids.

She swore as she pricked her hand on one of the droid’s many sharp and rusty surgical instruments that hung from it’s blaster-damaged body. Last night’s dream had left her feeling uneasy and she felt as if her body didn’t fit quite right in it’s skin, like she had opened a box in her mind that she didn’t quite have a way of closing. It left her feeling disoriented and on edge, her body taut with the anticipation that something was about to happen.

_Stupid Force, stupid dreams_ , she grumbled internally. Despite the looks of awe and admiration from the other Rebel survivors, she still felt like a child who had no clue about the Force. Luke Skywalker had barely taught her anything in the days she had been on his island.

 

It left Rey wondering if perhaps she would have been better off not knowing about this power within her. Perhaps she should have stayed in Jakku, longing for a family that never existed. She could have built a quiet life in her AT-AT, perhaps even met someone who could quench the loneliness within her. She smiled as she dreamt of a person who could hold her close in the harsh Jakku nights, who could be her equal in all parts.

She sighed and tried her best to block off the longing pang that came along with this daydream. Turning her attention back to the droid, she attached a wire that had been knocked loose in the blaster shot.

The drone whirred to life, eyes lighting up as power returned back to its mainframe. It whirled its many sharp objects frighteningly fast as it tried to stand up. Rey moved back, fearing that the droid might hit her.

“I AM MEDICAL DROID T4, WHAT IS YOUR EMERGENCY,” the droid stated, voice crackling mechanically.

“Uhh, I was wondering if you could help my friend Rose, she complains about headaches from a previous injury,” she asked, wondering if this was a good idea.

“ANALYSING.” The droid said, creaking slightly.

She saw a beam of light come from the droid’s eyes and come to the hand she had pricked on the surgical tool.

“INJURY SUSTAINED. MUST TREAT FIRST. ANALYSING BLOOD SAMPLE.”

Oh for kriff’s sake, she thought. It was one of those droids, the fussy ones like C3-P0 who had to make a huge deal out of the slightest little injury. She’d had worse than a cut on her hand!

Knowing that the droid wouldn’t budge until it examined her, she waited.

Suddenly, the droid started shaking the very sharp but rusty tools at her.

“ALERT: SUBJECT IS UNKNOWN, DANGER TO ALL.” The droid came closer, waving its tools threateningly.

She looked around the room, backing away slowly, trying to look for a weapon.

“I’m a human you hunk of scrap!” she yelled, reaching for a spanner to crush the stupid droid’s processor with.

“YOU ARE HUMAN BUT YOU ARE OF DIFFERENT UNKNOWN GENOME. MUST DESTROY AND ANALYSE SAMPLE OF BRAIN TISSUE.”

That didn’t seem good. “I like my brain tissue where it is, now leave me alone!”

 

Suddenly, she felt the static electricity of her brain connecting with another. The force bond crackled to life and she felt all her muscles tense up as Kylo Ren appeared in the room.

He seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, his deep voice authoratitative. He gave an amused smirk as he saw the current situation, her covered in grease and grime waving a spanner threateningly at a droid that was trying to stab her with a broken surgical knife.

 

Internally, she sighed. Why of all times, did he have to show up now when she was fending off a maniacal robot who seemed to think she wasn’t human?

She ignored the pang of loneliness that came with his sudden reappearance. How did he have the audacity to look so handsome. He smirked again. She blushed and built up the walls in her mind so he couldn’t hear her thoughts.

 

Distracted as she was, she didn’t see the droid poke her with the surgical knife.

“Ouch!” she yelled, trying to kick the robot away, wincing as her foot came in contact with the droid’s extremely hard metal outer body.

“FURTHER ANALYSIS COMPLETE. HUMANOID REY COMES FROM ALTERED LINE OF HUMANS WHO HAVE PREDETERMINED MATES AND SHARE BIOLOGICAL AND SPIRITUAL BONDS WITH THEIR PARTNER.”

 

Well, that didn’t sound all that bad. Better than finding out she was half Hutt.

 

“ANALYSING FOR MATES SAMPLE IN DATABASE. ONE RESULT. BEN SOLO.”

 

Oh for kriff’s sake.

 

“NO BRAIN TISSUE REQUIRED. POWERING DOWN.” The droid powered off and left the room silent.

 

She glared at Kylo Ren, who seemed to be in just as much shock as she was. Awkward silence filled the room and suddenly, the Force connection shut off.

She lay down on the dirty floor and sighed.


End file.
